Back in Time
by Danica Napier
Summary: <html><head></head>When Teddy Lupin gets a Time Turner from his friend, Victoire Weasley, they journey back in time to see his parents just as they started to fall in love. TL/VW and RL/NT both, even though the character setting is RL/NT</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Remus/Tonks fanfic, the first one is just a one-shot! If you didn't bother reading the summary, this story is from the viewpoint of Remus and Tonks's son, Teddy Lupin. He and Victoire Weasley go back in time with the Time Turner, and they end up watching Remus and Tonks fall in love. And of course, Victoire and Teddy also fall in love too, so ya. And this is canon, unfortunately, because, Sirius (I'm choking up and crying) dies! WHY? That's what I wanna ask JK Rowling. Anyway, here's the story!**

"Teddy!" My grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, was waving at me from the porch. It's like she's expecting me to never come back. I was just going to Uncle Harry's house. I was excited to see Harry's kids, especially little Lily Luna Potter. She was adorable. She loved it when I changed my hair styles and colors wild and bright. But most of the time, I kept it a golden brown, just like my father's had been.

I never knew my parents. But Uncle Harry said that they died for a great cause. I only saw the photos. My mother, her hair a bubble-gum pink in a wedding dress, and my father, golden brown hair streaked with gray, in a second hand robe, but still looked handsome. His scars didn't make him ugly, in fact, he wouldn't be himself without them.

Just like my mother, Nymphadora Lupin, he was a metamorphmagus. Grandma had said that Dad was a werewolf, and he left Mum for a while, sick with nerves that I could possibly inherit lycanthropy from him. Grandma said that he almost looked like a boy again when he saw my hair turn turquoise blue. She said that all the worry lines from his face had disappeared.

"Teddy, how've you been?" Harry asked as soon as I walked in the front door.

"Alright," I replied.

"That's good, sixth year hasn't been too rough on you?" he asked. Then he turned around when he heard a crash in the kitchen. We both rushed to the kitchen to find Victoire Weasley on the ground with Ginny and Lily, laughing.

"What happened?" Harry asked, chuckling when he saw them.

"Victoire tripped," Lily said between laughs. I ended up locking eyes with Victoire.

Victoire Weasley was the daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley. She was extremely attractive, with her strawberry blonde hair (a mix of Fleur's blonde hair and Bill's red hair), blue eyes, perfectly shaped nose and delicate- I didn't even go there. I could list a whole bunch of reasons why she was beautiful. She was two years younger than me. Fourteen years old.

"Hey Teddy," Victoire said, getting up to hug me. We were pretty close, practically best friends.

"Wotcher." I saluted to her, and she giggled.

"Just like Tonks," Ginny said nostalgically. She seemed lost in memories.

I still closed my eyes for a couple seconds. The longing to see my mother was unbearable. How could Harry have possibly gone through this?

Harry seemed to notice my discomfort. "Alright Teddy, Lily is waiting for you outside."

I glanced back at Victoire for one more second, before going outside to play with Lily Luna.

XXXXXXXXXX

After letting Lily Luna ride on my back for a few long hours, we finally had dinner. Victoire was also there, along with her sister Dominique, who arrived an hour ago.

Suddenly, everyone bowed their heads when the sun finally set below the trees. I raised my eyebrow.

Harry looked up at me, his eyes gentle. "Teddy, do you know what today is?"

"May second," I answered immediately.

"Today is the day your parents died, the end of the Second Wizarding War," he said softly.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. I bowed my head so they wouldn't see. But I couldn't take it, so I ran to the bathroom. I felt like such a baby. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, and my hair were various shades of blue. I almost laughed despite myself. I looked like a clown. When I was ready, I walked out and sat down at the table again. Realizing that my hair was still blue, I changed it into a golden brown, and just for tonight, added gray flecks.

"So much like Remus," Ginny sniffed. Merlin, she was emotional today. Harry had always said that he admired that she rarely wept, though I think deaths were an exception.

"Sorry," I said, taking out the gray. Dominique smiled sadly at me. Harry got up, and came back with a couple pictures. Lily Luna, who was sitting beside me, strained to take a look.

"Lily, do you mind taking my seat?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Lily said, and slid onto the other chair.

"These are a few pictures of your parents that you've probably never seen before. They were Sirius's," he said, laying the photos out in front of me. Victoire, who sat on my right side, was carefully studying the pictures.

I scanned them slowly. They were magical photos, of course, so it was more like a Muggle video. The first one was of Sirius, Dad and Mum standing and laughing in front of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place. The second one was most of Sirius's nose and Dad in the back corner, laughing. The third was of Dad reading a book, with Sirius and Mum sneaking up behind him with two glasses of Firewhiskey. I laughed when they poured the Firewhiskey on his head. Dad's expression was priceless. I could understand why Sirius thought it was fun to prank him. The fourth was of Mum and Dad, obviously thinking no one was around, besides Sirius, who was spying on them. They were snogging, though Dad seemed to be hesitant. Then they spotted Sirius watching them and they ran after him. Sirius dropped the camera though. And the fifth picture was Dad spinning Mum around in their wedding robes.

"Aww," said Victoire, smiling when she saw the last picture. "Adorable. They must've been so happy."

"Yes, they were. Then," Harry said. Victoire and I looked at him quizzically.

He sighed. "Tonks started to fancy Remus before she knew he was a werewolf. Remus fancied her too, but when she found out he was a werewolf, he was surprised she didn't scream and run in terror. Over the next couple months, they became good friends, and hung out with Sirius a lot. But of course, Tonks wanted to be more than friends with Remus." Harry looked at Ginny to finish the story for him.

"She fell for him. Hard. He loved her too, and when she told him, he didn't believe it. He denied her, believing he was, quote, 'too old, too poor and too dangerous'." Ginny nodded when Victoire raised her hand.

"How much older was he?" she asked.

"Thirteen years," I told her.

"Well, love knows no age," Victoire said wistfully.

"Tonks told him that," said Ginny. "He left. They both went through hard months that turned into years, hopelessly in love with each other. But finally, she did convince him that if they were together, nothing would happen. And they married." Ginny smiled.

"Wow," Dominique said, in awe. "That's such a tragic love story."

"Yeah, but the whole werewolf thing does put a strain on things," Harry said. Then he looked at the clock. "Well, best be going to bed soon."

I nodded and helped put the dishes away. Victoire kept looking at me tenderly. I just smiled at her.

When I went to bed that night, my dreams were filled with werewolves and metamorphmaguses, together.

**Well, what'd ya think? I promise to update soon! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm skipping ahead a little, because there won't be much time for Teddy/Victoire fluff during Remus/Tonks moments. Here's the second chapter!**

It was now summertime. I was going into my seventh year this autumn. The rest of sixth year was mainly uneventful, though I had a good time in Hogsmeade with Victoire and some of our friends.

Most of the time, I relaxed at home. But at least four times a week, I went to Lily Luna's or Victoire's house for dinner. It was a Sunday today, and Grandma didn't allow me to go anywhere for dinner on Sundays.

"Teddy! Dinner's ready!" Grandma yelled from downstairs.

"Wait a moment! I just need to finishing emailing Victoire!" I called back. After I finished typing a response, I rushed down the stairs and sat in my seat. Grandma sat across from me, as usual.

While eating my chicken and rice, she looked up at me and smiled. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. She just stifled a laugh and continued eating. My phone vibrated against my leg, as it was in my pocket. I looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded.

I read Victoire's text. It said that she had something she had to show me, and that she would be here almost immediately. I grinned and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What happened?" Grandma asked.

"Victoire has something to show me, and she's coming." I started squirming in my seat excitedly. She eyed me, and I stopped. "What?"

"Whenever Victoire is involved in something, you always get excited. And you look at her as if-" she stopped and realization came over me like a wave.

"No, Grandma! I don't like Victoire in that way!" I said. Though not even I could deny she was beautiful. She was part Veela anyway.

"Whatever you say," Grandma smiled mischievously, and then retired upstairs. Of course, leave me to put away the dishes. I groaned, but I quickly straightened up when I remembered Victoire was coming. _Any second now, _I thought. I watched the door intently, watching for any sign that it was going to open and reveal Victoire. After two minutes, I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Somehow, my hair had turned orange. I changed it back to its usual golden brown. I started playing with different noses, laughing at myself when I changed it to a pig snout. Then I saw Victoire's reflection in the mirror. She was standing behind me, laughing.

"Ha ha!" I said sarcastically. I changed my nose back.

"Sorry, it was funny. Now come on, this is exciting!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the kitchen. We blushed profusely when Grandma walked into the kitchen and I was still holding Victoire's hand.

Grandma smiled at us knowingly before putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Grandma!" we both whined. We knew that she thought we liked each other.

"You two sound like little kids," she cackled warmly. We both blushed again.

"Let's go upstairs," I said, steering Victoire by her shoulders over to the staircase.

"I can't believe she thinks we like each other," she said as soon as she sat down on my bed.

"I know right," I said, sitting at my desk chair. "So what's this awesome thing you must show me?"

"Oh, right!" she said, pulling something out of her pocket. "I found this in Harry's attic." Then she unwrapped the object. It was a Time Turner.

"Sweet," I said, in amazement. I've always wanted to use a Time Turner ever since Hermione told us that she used a Time Turner in her third year to take more classes.

"But do you know what I wanna do with it?" Victoire asked, grinning stupidly at me.

"What?" I took the Time Turner and I examined it in my palm.

"Well, you know how Harry and Ginny were telling us about your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, confused. "What do my parents have to do with anything about a Time Turner?"

"Well, I know you've always wanted to know them better, so what if we go back in time to see your parents?" she asked hopefully. I couldn't avoid her doe-eyed gaze. "Please, Teddy?"

"Fine," I said, and we both smiled at each other for a minute.

"Great, so when do ya wanna go?" she said, jumping off the bed and taking the Time Turner from my hand.

"I don't know. I should at least tell Grandma we're going," I said. "I'll be right back."

I ran downstairs, desperately hoping that she would say yes. This was the chance of a lifetime, and I couldn't possibly pass this up. For anything.

"Grandma, can Victoire and I use Harry's Time Turner to go back in time to see my parents?" I asked quickly. But I knew she got what I said.

"Did you ask to use Harry's Time Turner?" she asked sternly.

"Well, no. Victoire found it in the attic. But please?" I pleaded.

"How long?" she said, sighing.

"I don't know. Victoire kinda wants to see them fall in love, and if that took a year or two then, it'll only take, probably, something like one or two hours. Hopefully," I added.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing with this, but, I am," she said. "Just be careful, alright. Actually, because it's so far back in time, you'll be invisible there. You could literally walk in your father's face and he wouldn't see you."

"Nice," I said, nodding my head. Grandma hugged me quickly before I ran to my room to meet with Victoire. "It's a go," I confirmed to her.

"Yes!" she said, jumping up and down. She stopped after a minute when I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry. Let's go."

She put the Time Turner around both our necks. I closed my eyes in anticipation, letting her do the adjustments. I didn't dare open my eyes until I got there.

* * *

><p>"Teddy, look!" Victoire whispered. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at 12 Grimmauld Place. Then Hestia Jones, a pretty witch with raven black hair walked right in between us. "She didn't even see us!" Victoire said in amazement.<p>

"Ya, Grandma said that would happen. We're invisible to them. They can't see or hear us," I told her excitedly.

"Awesome, this is the perfect way to spy on your parents!" she said, resting her hands on my shoulders and bouncing up and down.

"C'mon, let's find them!" I said, walking into the next room. She followed me.

"Look, there's Remus!" Victoire shouted. I looked and saw the same man, with shabby clothes, golden brown hair flecked with gray, blue eyes, thin pointed nose and scars on his face. He looked exactly the same. I sniffed just to avoid crying, though Victoire didn't mind. She patted my shoulder and looked at my father in wonder.

"Mum!" I breathed, watching her walk through the door. Victoire followed my gaze and squealed.

"Oh my gosh Teddy, we're gonna see the first time they met!" she said happily.

And, as I watched my Mum and Dad walk towards each other, I knew that I would never regret traveling back to their time.

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! And I finally learned how to put the line to separate different parts of the story, so yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because it's Saturday, and I'm bored, I'm going to write another chapter! Happy reading!**

"Victoire, stop squealing! I wanna hear what they say!" I whined.

"Fine, Mr. Lupin," Victoire teased, but she was silent. Dad was walking towards Mum.

"Don't call me that, that's my father," I said, but laughing. I turned my attention back onto my parents.

"Hello. You must be Nymphadora Tonks," Dad said to a blushing Mum.

"Wotcher, and please call me Tonks, not Nymphadora," she said, shaking his hand.

"It's a beautiful name to me," Dad grinned cheekily. I was slightly surprised.

Mum raised her eyebrow at Dad and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm guessing you were a Marauder. Sirius must've gotten to you."

"How did you possibly know?" Sirius walked up from behind us. Victoire jumped in shock.

"Sirius!" Mum ran for him and hugged him. Dad looked uncomfortable, like he was intruding.

"Aw, Moony, lighten up," Sirius said as he downed a shot of whiskey faster than anyone I've ever seen.

"The meeting's about to start," Dad said, walking out. Sirius and Mum followed suit. So did we.

"They got off to a good start," Victoire said cheerfully.

I only nodded. I watched as Mum sat at the only empty seat, which happened to be across from Dad. They both shifted to face Dumbledore, at the head of the table. Sirius leaned against the wall behind Dad.

"Miss Tonks, could you please introduce yourself to the rest of the Order?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Mum stood up, her hair turning red with embarrassment, a feeling I knew only too well. I changed my hair color to red also.

"Uh, wotcher! I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks because Nymphadora is a stupid name that my fool-of-a-mother gave to me," she started, glaring at Dad playfully. The Order laughed quietly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, signaling for Mum to continue.

"Anyway, I'm a junior Auror at the Ministry, and Mad-Eye is my mentor," she said, grinning at Moody.

"Don't call me that!" Moody barked. Mum laughed but continued on.

"And I'm a metamorphmagus," she added, then sat down quickly, ignoring the gaze of my father, who was stealing a rather lengthy glance at her, if I must say. Victoire tapped my arm and smiled, her expression telling me she noticed it too.

"Thank you, Nympha-" Dumbledore started, but stopped himself when Mum gave him a death glare. "Tonks, I mean. Now we must introduce ourselves. Lupin, would you mind going first?"

Dad blushed and stood up. "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm an ex-professor at Hogwarts."

Everyone, except Mum, expected him to tell her he was a werewolf. He shook his head so slightly that Mum didn't even notice.

"Alright, next?" Dumbledore looked at him expectantly.

"I'll go!" Sirius shouted. Dad turned around to face him, his expression amused.

"Okay," he said, his tone of voice sounding like a little child. "I'm a convicted murderer, who's also your cousin, and I'm gonna bloody kill Peter bloody Pettigrew for betraying me and Moony here. And I'm an animagus, and my form is a dog cause I'm playful and loveable!"

Victoire and I burst out laughing. So did most of the Order, besides Snape, and Dad, though he was certainly entertained by his odd best friend.

"Alright, settle down!" Dumbledore said to the ranks in between his breaths. "Hestia?"

While the rest of the Order took their turns introducing themselves, Victoire started complaining of being hungry. I was too, so we went to the kitchen and got some food from the fridge. There was a lot of pie, probably Sirius's fault. Well, at least it tasted good.

Then we heard a lot of shuffling feet from the meeting room. "Teddy, the meeting's almost over!" Victoire screamed, and she bolted into the meeting room, pie in mouth.

Mum was saying goodbye to Hestia Jones when she caught Dad's eye, who was talking to Arthur Weasley. Blue eyes met golden brown eyes, and next thing I know, Victoire is squealing.

"Look, they're staring at each other! They like each other!"

"Victoire, calm down!" I shouted. I looked around to see that nobody even glanced in our direction. I would never get used to this. It was so bloody cool!

Sirius walked over to Mum. "Can you stay for a little while? Bill, Remus and I are having a couple drinks here."

Mum blushed when Dad's name was mentioned. "Uh, sure." Then she cocked her head to the side. "Did you even ask Bill or Remus if they would stay?"

Bill, who was on the other side of the room, was talking to Molly Weasley, his mother, when Sirius shouted to him, "Hey Bill, can you stay here for a while with Tonksy and me?"

Bill turned red, but smiled and said yes.

"Daddy!" Victoire ran over to hug him, but when she wrapped her arms around him, she fell into the next room. Bill joined Dumbledore and Arthur in the living room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding out my hand for her. As soon as she fell I ran over.

"Ya, I'm good," she said, pulling herself up. By the time we reentered the meeting room, most of the Order had left. Dad grabbed his briefcase and was heading towards the door when Sirius stopped him.

"Moony, can you stay a little while?" he asked, holding a glass of wine in his hand already. Merlin, the man really knew how to drink on a regular basis without having a hangover.

"Well, I shouldn't," Dad started. Sirius glared at him.

"C'mon, you know you want to," he said mysteriously, waving the glass of wine in front of Dad's face. I snorted with laughter.

"Fine," Dad said, dropping his briefcase on the floor and putting his hands up like he was getting arrested. "You win."

"I know, I totally hypnotized you," Sirius said, pulling Dad with him to the kitchen, where Bill and Tonks were seated around the small table.

"Hey Remus," Bill said.

"Wotcher," Mum said quietly. Dad said his hello quickly and sat across from Bill.

"Here you go," Sirius said, placing a large glass of Scotch in front of Dad.

Bill whistled loudly. "Are you trying to unleash his inner beast, Sirius?"

Tonks laughed. "Nice line, Bill. Like Remus is a beast, look at him!"

Sirius, Bill and Dad froze.

"Nice going, Bill," Sirius whispered angrily.

"Sorry!" Bill whispered frantically, looking at Dad with forgiving eyes.

"Why are we whispering?" Mum whispered.

"No reason," Dad's voice sounded funny. Mum's eyebrows knit together in accusation and confusion.

"I suppose we should tell her," Sirius said, looking at Mum.

"Tell me what?" she said.

Victoire and I gave each other frightened looks. Mum was about to find out Dad's darkest secret.

**How'd ya like it? Also, thanks for the reviews! Young Harry, Ron and Hermione will appear in the next chapter or the chapter after that! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had to practice for NYSSMA (violin), and I had a lot of homework! And I might not be able to update till Friday, cuz the NYS ELA test for me is tomorrow and Thursday! Stupid tests, New York doesn't like me!**

"Okay, here goes," Sirius said, sighing. "The truth is, Remus is a-"

"Clubber, he gets real wild, sometimes he turns bi!" Bill said, bursting out in laughter.

Mum looked at Dad as if she saw the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past. Dad turned pink.

"I was just kidding! He's not bi, don't worry, he's perfectly straight!" Bill said. Mum let out of sigh of relief.

"Merlin Bill, you got me!" Mum laughed.

"I swear you'll be the death of me Weasley," Dad muttered under his breath.

Clearly, Mum had forgotten all about Dad's secret. I sat on the table, right in front of Sirius and waved my hand in his face.

"Teddy, what if Tonks believed Daddy?" Victoire asked seriously. Then we burst out laughing. I fell onto the floor, rolling back and forth, while Victoire collapsed against the wall.

"Merlin, now that would've been complicated!" I said, finally composing myself. We both sat on the edge of the counter, our legs practically touching. We pretended not to notice. We focused our attention back on Mum and Dad.

"Now, what's the secret?" Mum said in between sips of Firewhiskey.

"What secret?" Sirius asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Mum snapped, slamming her glass on the table. It came precariously close to shattering.

"We can't tell you Nymphadora, not yet," Dad said.

"C'mon, I trust you, and I just met you!" Mum fumed.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice ready to break. I looked out the window, and the full moon was up. I gasped, knocking down the bottle of wine with my sudden movement. It shattered, and everyone looked at the ground in shock. Victoire and I backed up to the window. But that wasn't important. It was the full moon.

"That was strange," Bill exclaimed. Sirius looked out the window too. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Dad, who looked downright scared.

Mum sat in her seat, thinking. Suddenly, Dad doubled over in pain, one hand clutching the other, because his right hand was beginning to elongate.

"Remus, what's happening?" Mum asked frantically. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

"He's transforming. Bill, apparate him to the Shrieking Shack!" Sirius commanded. Dad and Bill were gone instantly.

"How could he possibly forget that tonight was the full moon?" Victoire asked. I shrugged, unable to answer myself.

"What's going on with him?" Mum demanded.

"He's a werewolf," Sirius said slowly. Mum gasped, and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"That's awful!" Mum whispered, looking like she was about to cry.

"I know," said Sirius sadly. "I know."

* * *

><p>Victoire and I woke up the next morning, just as the sun lit the kitchen. We had fallen asleep on the floor, our shoulders rubbing the whole night.<p>

Mum and Sirius, both in a hangover, stumbled into the kitchen for some hangover remedy, which was sitting on the table. Bill had probably made it.

"Sleep good?" I asked Victoire. She nodded as she stretched.

"Good morning to everyone, including the ghosts who broke my wine bottle!" Sirius shouted, his words slurring a bit. Victoire snorted.

"Merlin Sirius, way to wake up everyone in 12 Grimmauld Place!" Bill yawned as he sat down at the table.

"_Get out of here, you filthy half-breed! You're polluting the air that my pure fathers have breathed! How dare you, how dare you, you ugly, pathetic excuse of a wizard, you piece of dirt!" _Walburga Black screamed from the entrance.

"Shut up!" my dad's voice echoed off the walls. Mum looked up, waiting for Dad to come walking in any minute.

He walked in, his clothes shabbier than usual, his hair ruffled, and a couple new scars across his face. I was crestfallen. _And this is every month for him, _I thought sadly.

"Remus!" Mum ran up and hugged him.

"Good morning," he said politely, and braved a smile, though it was weak.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly, tracing a new scar across his cheek gently with her finger.

"Nothing, just the same as usual," he replied, pain in his eyes.

"As usual?" Mum's eyes glittered. Dad pulled Mum's arms off him lightly, and he sat down. He laid his head on the table as Sirius handed him a cup of coffee.

"You okay, mate?" Sirius asked. Dad groaned his response, his hands patting the table in search of his coffee cup. He wrapped his long fingers around it when he found it. Mum and Bill watched Dad worriedly.

"When's Harry coming?" Bill asked, trying to make the mood lighter.

"Couple o' days," Sirius said, as he watched his best friend sip the coffee as though it pained him. It pained me to see him like this. This was the price Mum and I both paid.

**Okay, so Harry's gonna be coming, along with Ron and Hermione next chapter! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! Well, so long for me cuz I usually update almost everday! This chapter will involve the young Harry, Ron and Hermione, with some implied Ron/Hermione!**

The next couple days were uneventful. Mum, Sirius, Bill and Dad hung out in the living room most of the time, just talking about Harry's situation. Not once did I see Mum look at Dad.

Victoire and I just sat on the ground in front of the fireplace, listening to their conversations. Sometimes we explored the house. We went into Sirius's room, and to our delight, it was covered with Gryffindor posters, with some Muggle girl posters. Victoire smacked the back of my head playfully whenever I made a comment about one of the bikini-clad girls. Then she kicked my shins when I asked her if she was jealous of all the attention I gave the Muggles. But that was enjoyable too.

The door creaked open, and we immediately jumped up and raced toward it. In came young Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry still had the glasses, Ron had the same blazing red hair, and Hermione still had her bushy brown hair.

"Hey Sirius!" Ron said, shaking his hand. Sirius pulled him and Harry into a bear hug. Hermione walked up to Mum shyly.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said, looking at her shoes.

"I'm Tonks," Mum said politely. She backed up to let Dad greet Hermione.

"Hermione," he said, smiling at his former student.

"Professor Lupin," she said. Then she looked at his face and her eyes widened. Dad noticed, and she tried to cover it up with a compliment. "You look, uh, great!"

Ron snorted in the background. "Nice, 'Mione."

"Oh, sod it," she blushed, turning away from Dad.

"Well, nice seeing you again," Dad said, just to save them from another awkward moment. Sirius and Harry went upstairs, talking. Ron and Hermione lugged their bags up the stairs, but not before I heard Hermione talk to Ron.

"Do you have to be so daft, Ronald? I was trying to be polite!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. He snorted in response, and I smiled. Nothing had changed between them, even after all these years.

Victoire and I weren't the only ones who heard. Bill smiled, while Mum and Dad stared up the stairs, amusement in their eyes.

"I'll bet you that they're gonna end up together," Dad said to Bill.

"Ah, they will. You should hear Ron at home. Hermione this, Hermione that." He shoved a piece of cake in his mouth quickly. Mum rolled her eyes at him, knowing that Ron had inherited eating whole pieces of food from Bill.

Harry and Sirius came down the stairs, laughing when they saw Dad and Mum staring at each other.

"What's so funny?" Mum snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Sirius sing-songed, and left the room, with Harry at his heels.

"Jeez, he should try singing lessons," Victoire said. I nodded my head in agreement.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley appeared. Ginny ran inside, probably searching for Harry. I felt bad for her though, because he didn't like her yet.

"Harry, Sirius, it's Mum and Ginny!" Bill shouted as he hugged his mother and sister.

Harry had just walked out of the kitchen when Ginny ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. They both blushed as Sirius winked at them. They put their arms behind their backs.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry softly, not meeting her gaze. Okay, maybe he did like her a little bit, but it wasn't love. Or fancying. Just an interest.

"Hi," she said, pursing her lips.

"Oh Harry, come here!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing herself into his arms. I watched as Ginny looked at Harry longingly.

"Six years, has it been?" Victoire asked.

"I think so," I replied. She was talking about how long Ginny's liked Harry.

After Mum and Dad greeted Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, they snuck out of the room. But Victoire and I were hot on their trail.

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short! I forgot what I was gonna add, so hopefully I'll remember for the next! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update, again! NYS Math Tests, ugh. Okay, so recap: Remus and Tonks snuck out of the room, but Victoire and Teddy are following them! Then cliffhanger! Okay, here's da chapter!**

Dad closed the door before Victoire and I got to the living room. I scowled in frustration as my hand went through the doorknob I tried to grip.

"Do you think we can run through the door?" Victoire asked.

"I dunno. I reckon it won't hurt to try, but if it doesn't work and my face slams into the door, I'll blame you," I teased. She rolled her eyes at me and flipped her strawberry blonde hair out of her face. I guess I looked at her for a second too long, cause she cleared her throat and pointed at the door. I chuckled nervously and got ready to run.

I started running, and I closed my eyes as soon as I was about to reach the door. When I didn't feel the door's solid surface, I opened my eyes and was delighted to find myself in the living room. I stuck my head through the door and beckoned Victoire to come through. Her face glowed with fascination when she walked through. I caught her gaze for a moment, and we both turned away blushing.

"I'm sorry Sirius has to embarrass you," Dad said to Mum, who was sitting near the fire. Dad was leaning back against the old armchair.

"It's alright," Mum said smiling. Then she turned serious again. "So, what do you think of the leads? Do you think they're false?"

"I don't know. I expect they won't all be true," Dad said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Right," Mum blushed as her and Dad's hands brushed as she reached for her glass of water.

They both laughed nervously and turned away from each other. They didn't notice Sirius sneak into the room. He went through us and hid behind the couch.

"So, how's it going?" Mum asked. I watched as Sirius did a soundless imitation of Mum with retarded expressions. Victoire giggled quietly from the corner.

"Good, for now. Tomorrow's the full moon again, fun," Dad said sarcastically.

Mum reached up and touched her palm to Dad's cheek for a couple seconds. Sirius decided to embarrass them further at this exact moment. He popped up from the couch while they were in that same position, and he smirked when they both jumped up, scared.

"Jeez Nymphy, I know you fancy him, but I didn't think you would feel him up that quickly!" Sirius scolded, smiling, and fell back against the couch next to where Mum was sitting.

Dad was blushing furiously, and excused himself quickly. Mum turned around to face Sirius, her eyes dark with anger, yet her tiny smile gave her up.

"Are you mad at me?" Sirius asked in a small boyish voice, but still grinning.

"No, well actually a little. Though that was quite funny," Mum smiled.

"Well, not for little Remy," Sirius said. "Did you see his face? He was as red as Ron when Hermione says something to him!" He collapsed into laughter again. "Ah, Moony is always the one to get laughs out of!"

I laughed, but I wasn't sure that Dad was so happy. He just found out that Mum fancied him. And, just like Harry said, this is the start of the denial and heart breaking.

**So what'd you think? I might not be able to update tomorrow, cuz I have a dentist appointment, fun (not really). But probably the next day, so two days from now, there WILL be another chapter, I promise! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm just gonna skip right to the chapter now, and I'll try to make the chapters a lil' bit longer! Kk, wa la!**

The next few days, Victoire and I sat around the kitchen, watching Dad make huge efforts to avoid seeing Mum. He turned pink in the face when she just passed by.

Right now, Dad was drinking his coffee, again, while leaning back on his chair precariously. I saw a flash of pink pass by the door. Mum.

Victoire jumped up and ran into the hallway, only to have Mum run through her with her wand at the ready. She pointed it at Dad and walked closer. Dad put his hands up, a mixture of shock and suspicion in his eyes.

"Lupin," Mum said coldly.

"Nymphadora," Dad said, braving a quick sip of coffee.

"Don't call me that!" Mum screeched. Dad actually looked scared of her in that moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just the small matter that you've been avoiding me!" her voice was getting louder. "Why?"

"No reason, I was just, ah, busy," Dad tried lying. She rolled her eyes and put her wand down, to his relief.

"Look, if it's because Sirius said I fancied you, he was just kidding. You know he would say anything for a laugh," Mum smiled, sitting across from Dad.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said distractedly. "Well, we're okay then, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she mocked, smirking. He smiled, took out a book and started reading. Mum ate a slice of bread while watching the Muggle news.

"Well, it looks like they're alright," said Victoire, who plopped down on the window seat next to me.

"It's all good," I said before leaning my head against the window and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Lupin! Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius yelled from the living room. Mum rolled her eyes at Bill and went to find Sirius.<p>

"Whaddaya want?" Mum shouted in his face, grinning.

"Well, Mrs. Lupin," he started, and smirked when she blushed at the name, "I was wondering if you could open this."

He held out to her a juice box. She raised an eyebrow, but opened it anyway. Then Dad came running into the room, looking confused.

"Sirius, what do you want with my mother? She's dead!" he said, breathing heavily.

Sirius grinned back cheekily. "I wasn't referring to your mother, Moony boy, I was referring to your future wife, Tonks, who'll soon be Nymphadora Lupin!"

Dad's eyes widened and he flushed. "Ha ha, very funny Padfoot." With that, he walked upstairs. Mum looked slightly concerned and angry.

"Seriously Sirius?" she said, shaking her head in fake ashamedness. "Nymphadora Lupin? Why do you feel the need to embarrass your best mate or your cousin any further?"

"Cause you and Moony are perfect for embarrassing! And c'mon, you know that in the back of your head, you like the sound of Nymphadora Lupin!" Sirius said, sipping on yet another glass of Firewhiskey.

"Sometimes I wonder if your saying these things because your under the influence of your dear friend Firewhiskey," Mum laughed.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm completely under the limit," he said.

"Yeah, under your limit, not the legal limit," she said, drinking half a glass of Butterbeer.

"Oh, Nymphy, bashing on your dear, dear cousin who spent twelve years unfairly locked up in Azkaban is not very nice of you," he teased.

"I'm so sorry," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"That's more like it," Sirius said, grinning. "Now, let's get down to business."

"What business?" Mum asked, confused.

"The business of you and Moony, of course," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Victoire and I sat on the floor next to Mum.

"There's nothing between Remus and I," Mum said sighing, as if she'd heard this all before. Which she might've, but then again, I could've been asleep, and Victoire isn't a light sleeper either.

"Ah, I beg to differ," he said, sitting back against the plush cushions of the chair. "Whenever you bump into him, walk by him, talk to him, or hell, even hearing his name you start blushing! Now don't tell me that is nothing!"

Mum blushed, and Sirius raised his eyebrow. Then she groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Alright, alright!" she said in surrender. "I do fancy Remus, but there's no way he likes me that way! I'm clumsy, loud, and what's he? Quiet, sophisticated, smart, he's like the complete opposite of me!" she cried.

I expected Sirius to smirk, but instead he smiled at her. "You know what they say, opposites attract." Then he walked out of the room.

Mum got up and went upstairs too. Victoire fell onto the chair that Mum was sitting on. And I grinned like a fool, because tomorrow was going to be fun. Victoire and I were gonna be Dad's stalkers for the day.

**So, you like? And any suggestions for the story? I'd take them into consideration! Please please please please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was so busy! And I would've updated yesterday, but I was too obsessed with Thor (or technically the character from the movie Loki) to update! Here's the chapter!**

"Teddy, wake up! Remus is in the kitchen!" Victoire said, shaking me.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I moaned into the pillow on the couch.

"Hey Moony! Did you get a good sleep last night?" Sirius asked.

Dad looked at him suspiciously. "Yes."

"Lovely," Sirius grinned mischievously. Mum then walked into the room and saw the look on Dad's and Sirius's faces.

"Is he bothering you?" she asked Dad. "Cause I can hex you into oblivion, Padfoot."

"You wouldn't do that to your darling cousin," Sirius said. Then he got up. "I'm going upstairs. Goodbye."

"Bye," Mum called up the stairs. Then she sat across from Dad.

"Looks like it's just us," he smiled nervously.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. After a couple minutes of silence, Dad stood up.

"Well, I've got to run to the Ministry. I have to turn in some werewolf registration papers," said Dad.

Mum looked crestfallen. "Alright. I've gotta go do some paperwork anyway. Bye."

"Bye Nymphadora," he said as he walked out the door.

"Bloody git, calling me Nymphadora," she muttered while smiling.

"It's not that bad of a name," Victoire said. I agreed. It could be much worse. I mean, you could change Harry to hairy. And I didn't even come up with that, James did.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of watching Sirius drink Firewhiskey, again, Dad finally apparated back.<p>

"Moony! Finally, I was getting bored!" Sirius said, gulping down the rest of the Firewhiskey in the glass.

"How much have you drank? Your probably drunk," Dad smirked.

"Nonsense Moony," Sirius slurred slightly. "I'm perfectly healthy."

"Yes, because after spending twelve years in Azkaban, only to have to be on the run for another two years, your health issues really haven't taken a toll." Dad took a swig of Butterbeer.

"Exactly. Finally getting some sense into you," he said, oblivious. I sighed in mock frustration. I walked over to the mirror and changed my hair pink, to match Mum's.

"I like that color on you Teddy. You should wear it more often," Victoire teased.

"Only for today," I laughed. Then we sat on the window seat again.

"So, you gonna tell my dear cousin that you fancy her yet?" Sirius asked casually.

Dad choked on his Butterbeer. "Excuse me?"

"I said, are you gonna tell Nymphy that you fancy her?" he said louder, grinning this time.

"I do not fancy Nymphadora," Dad said, blushing.

"Of course not," Sirius smirked. "But you know, she fancies you too."

"If this is another one of your pranks, it's not funny," Dad scolded. He really was a professor.

"No prank," he said. "I swear."

"It has to be. There's no way a beautiful, young witch like Nymphadora will fancy an ugly old werewolf like me," Dad said softly.

"Your so nice to yourself. And do you doubt her attraction to her?" Sirius said incredulously.

"The only attraction here is between you and the mirror. The 'attraction' that Nymphadora and I have is in your twisted head," Dad snarled.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Well, you are right. I must confess my hidden feelings to Mirra!" He smiled at the mirror in the hallway.

Dad rolled his eyes.

"However, the attraction between you and Nymphadora is not in my head, no matter how much I've drank. Ask around. Everybody knows that she fancies you!" Sirius told him sincerely.

"I refuse to believe that," Dad said. "I'll only believe it if I hear it for myself, or at least from anybody else but you."

"I'm hurt, Moony. Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked in mock-sadness.

"I did up until the night you discovered Firewhiskey," Dad joked. Then he went upstairs.

"Oh, Mirra!" Sirius sing-songed and made his way over to the mirror. "How oblivious our werewolf friend is." Then he kissed the mirror and followed Dad up the steps.

Tomorrow, Victoire and I decided that we'd have to follow Molly, Victoire's grandmother. I had a feeling she would have a big role to play in Dad and Mum's relationship.

**So, what'd ya think? Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry for the shorter chapters! I don't have a lot of time for long chapters! Here's the chapter!**

Molly came over in the evening to cook dinner. Even if we were spirits right now, it still smelled heavenly, just like it does in 2014, my time.

Mum stumbled into the kitchen, and grinned when she saw her. "Molly!"

"Hello Tonks," Molly said warmly. "Take a seat, we can talk!"

"Okay," Mum said, sat down, and put her feet up. She only took them off the table when Molly tsked at her. "Sorry."

"Quite alright, dear." Molly wiped the table with a cloth. Then she sat across from Mum. "So, how are things going with work?"

"Good. A lot of paperwork, though," Mum said. "You?"

"Oh, the usual. Taking care of the men of the house," Molly smiled.

"Must be a lot of work," Mum laughed.

"Are you happy that Sirius is back?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's awesome." Molly got up and stirred the stew.

"What about Remus?" She turned around to face Mum, who blushed.

"He's nice," she finally responded. Victoire giggled.

"Grandma isn't gonna be too happy with that," said Victoire.

"Nice? Is that seriously it?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's amazing, alright? Intelligent, handsome, caring," Mum said quickly.

Molly smiled at her knowingly. "Quite a mouthful. You have more adjectives for Remus than your own cousin."

"Uh, well-" Mum stuttered.

"It's alright, dear. Almost everyone in the Order knows that you fancy him," Molly informed her.

Mum's jaw dropped. "What? How'd they know?"

"Well, both of you aren't very skilled at hiding your feelings," Molly admitted to her.

"He likes me?" Mum asked, astonished and happy at the same time. "I would've never thought that someone like him would fancy a clumsy, emotional mess like me."

"Don't say that! He loves your clumsiness. He probably finds it endearing," Molly assured Mum.

"Maybe. I just can't believe he really does fancy me. Does Sirius know?" Mum asked.

"Like I said, everyone in the Order knows," said Molly.

"Well, Christmas is in four days, so I've gotta get something for Remus!" Mum said, already up and ready to go. "See you later Molly!"

"Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?" Molly asked.

"Another night," Mum said. "Bye!"

"Bye, and make sure you don't buy something too expensive, or he'll give it back," Molly reminded her.

"Right, thanks! You're the best!" Then Mum was out the door.

Sirius came down the stairs and quickly shut the kitchen door. "So, did you tell her that Moony likes her?"

"Yes. Now be sure to hang up mistletoe all over the place on Christmas! We can't let them escape without a little smooch!" Molly tasted the stew to make sure it was done. "Perfect."

"Oh yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, I'm gonna talk to Mirra now, so yibye."

"Bye." And with that, Sirius left Molly to finish cooking dinner.

**So what'd ya think? And again, sorry for the shorter chapters! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for so long! Well, today's the last day of school, so I should be updating a lot more frequently! So yay! Here's the chapter! **

It was Christmas, and there was a party at Grimmauld Place. Even the usual dreary atmosphere was replaced by happiness and festivity.

Sirius had taken his loads of time trapped in the house to put up a Christmas tree. The Weasley twins helped out a bit too. They'd taken a liking to Sirius. And I just realized that I was related to Sirius. He was my third cousin.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Mum scolded. "Stop drinking Firewhiskey! This is a party! And there are teens here!"

"Aw, but if it's a party, then the kids should know that adults like to drown their problems in alcohol," Sirius whined like a little boy.

"You're setting a bad example, Padfoot. How about you dance with Nymphadora instead," Dad suggested.

"Tonks, Remus, please! It's Tonks!" Mum shrieked.

"Brilliant idea, Moony," Sirius grinned devilishly. "May I have this dance, Nymphy?"

Mum glared at Dad jokingly before dancing with Sirius. "You owe me!" she whispered. Dad snickered.

"Sirius! Come here a moment! Tonks, dear, do you mind if I steal him for a minute?" Molly asked. She lead him away from my parents and took him to the dark corner of the room. "Did you hang up the mistletoe?"

"Yeah, it's everywhere. Emmeline had to kiss Alastor, what a laugh that was," Sirius sighed. Then he perked up again. "But don't worry, there's absolutely no way Tonks can get out of here without getting a smooch from Moony."

"Alright. Get back to your cousin. And maybe you should get Remus to dance with her," said Molly.

"Good idea. Time to commence operation Remus-and-Tonks-Dance-and-Kiss."

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad still haven't danced, and the party was over in an hour. It was already midnight. Victoire was slumping over onto the floor, almost asleep.<p>

"Victoire, please stay awake! We gotta see them kiss!" I pleaded.

"What if they don't?" she asked.

"Then we'll go to sleep right away. Or how about I wake you when they do kiss," I said.

"Okay," she replied. She fell asleep almost instantly. I chuckled slightly.

"Victoire!" I shouted.

"Wha?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Are they kissing?" She got up and stumbled beside me.

"No, I just did that to wake you up," I laughed.

"Jerk." She swatted my arm playfully and went back to her spot on the ground.

While she was asleep, I walked around. Harry and Ginny were talking beside the fire. Ron and Hermione were having an argument about house elves. Dad was talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mum was trying to get Mad-Eye to dance. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones were giggling in the corner about Sirius, who was drunkenly dancing around the room singing Christmas carols.

"Ooh la la!" Fred and George called from the corner when Sirius and Hestia were caught under the mistletoe. Hestia blushed scarlet, and Sirius kissed her sloppily before pulling her to the middle of the room to dance. Emmeline was having a good laugh about her best friend.

Now only thirty more minutes till the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Teddy?" Victoire's tired voice came from the floor. I looked down and smiled.<p>

"Hi. C'mon over here, I think they might dance!" I said excitedly. We walked through Arthur, Kingsley and Ron before we got to them.

They were dancing slowly in the corner, Dad mostly concealed by the shadows. But the calm, peaceful, _happy_ look was unmistakable. Even Ron and Hermione could see it, and let's face it, they're hopeless. I have no idea how they even got married. They must've been pushed to the edge by Harry and Ginny.

"Do you think if I will myself, I could get Sirius to hang mistletoe above them?" I asked Victoire quickly.

"I don't think you'll have to," she said, and pointed towards them.

Mistletoe sprouted delicately over Mum and Dad's heads. They both looked up at the same time. Dad blushed, and Mum looked around to see Sirius, Fred and George winking at her. Dad pecked Mum briefly on the cheek before Sirius threw a piece of bread at his face. Dad was hit, but before it fell to the ground, he caught it and threw it into Sirius' open mouth. Fred and George howled with laughter and Sirius spit it onto the ground.

"Boys," I heard Molly mutter before kissing Arthur, for they were another pair caught unexpectedly under the mistletoe.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The whole room shouted to Mum and Dad. There were cat calls and wolf whistles, so they finally relented. It was a brief pressing of the lips.

"That's sad, I could kiss Alastor longer than that!" Sirius shouted. Everyone laughed, and Moody looked disturbed and amused at the same time.

"Try that Black, and you'll be a dead man," he threatened in his usual growl.

The last couple songs were mostly slow songs. Mum and Dad didn't dance with each other again. The rest of Christmas was spent watching most of the Order leave Grimmauld Place and into the snowy night.

**What'd ya think of the chapter? Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I feel really bad! Because I've been bad and haven't updated since my last day of school, this chapter is my treat, and my trick! Wow, that sucked, but technically, it's a surprise, but there's a cliffhanger! Here's the chapter! **

The rest of the holiday was uneventful, except for watching Sirius get drunk. Well, not that that was unusual, but he was a lot more rambunctious during the holidays. It was good entertainment for Victoire and I, because Mum and Dad barely spoke to each other since the Christmas party. Honestly, it was one kiss, they should be over it. Actually, Dad should get over it, because Mum's been looking for him ever since the party ended. Dad had made a beeline for his room when the Order had left, except for the Weasleys, who were still at Grimmauld Place.

It was now 1996 in this time, and Victoire and I were lounging around on the couch. Her feet were resting on my lap, and her head was hanging off the edge of the couch. She was drawing circles in the air, or so I thought.

"Having fun, whatever you're doing?" I asked, watching her in amusement. She looked up at me in surprise and let out a breath.

"Oh, I'm drawing Dominique," Victoire replied, and she went back to "drawing."

"Alrighty then," I said, and I raised my index finger. "I'll draw you then, if you're drawing Dom." I drew an oval for her face and extremely short hair, though Victoire's hair reached the middle of her back.

"Ugh, that's not me!" Victoire said, trying to look angry. "My face is not that fat! Well actually, my face isn't fat at all!"

"Is in my eyes," I muttered under my breath, and she smacked my arm. "Hey, I was just kidding!"

"You better have Teddy Lupin." Victoire looked into my eyes, her gaze menacing. "You better have, or I'll kill you once we get home."

"You're dating Angelina Johnson?" Victoire and I turned around to see Hermione talking to Fred. "I thought she only agreed out of pity, or because you put her on the spot."

"'Mione, she would've said no even if I put her on the spot," Fred replied with a grin. "And it was not out of pity, she lloovvess me."

"You better love her too, or I'll tell her that you're taking her for granted," said Hermione, giving Fred a death glare.

Fred looked completely serious when he answered, "I do love her."

Hermione nodded and wore a small smile on her face. "Good. By the way, George is waiting for you upstairs."

Victoire and I looked at each other in confusion. I felt my scalp tingle, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it had turned purple.

"I thought that Uncle George was with Aunt Angelina," said Victoire, her eyebrow scrunched together.

"Me too," I said. "Maybe he fell in love with her after Fred died."

"Probably," said Victoire, then her eyes shone. "Aw, that's so sweet!"

"What's sweet?" I asked incredulously. "Fred dying?"

"No, stupid." Victoire snorted. "What if Uncle George always loved Aunt Angelina even when Uncle Fred was dating her, and so eventually, they became better friends after his death, because his death brought them closer, and she fell in love with him. That's so sweet, isn't it Teddy?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, not really sure how to respond. I was saved from an evil glare from Victoire by a loud crash in the hallway, near the door. I was pretty sure I already knew who it was. "Hey Mum!" Right after I said it, Mum walked into the living room.

"How'd you know it was her?" asked Victoire. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please Vic," I said. "Mum is clumsy, which means she trips, which means that she falls into things, or bumps into things, which means things fall to the floor, things including herself, which means a loud crash, which usually means Mum."

"You must feel brilliant with your logic," said Victoire sarcastically. "You're the most intelligent man in England."

"I know it," I said, turning around to face Mum, but she was already gone. "How did she go by here so bloody fast?"

"She's clumsy, not slow," said Victoire. "She's in the kitchen. And Sirius is coming down."

"What-" I stopped when I heard glass break. That was a sure sign that Sirius was around, because firewhiskey bottles were falling. "Yeah, that's him."

"How's Nymphy today?" Sirius asked, pouring Mum a cup of tea. "Good, bad, sad?"

"Okay," Mom said, sighing. "Have you seen Remus around? He's been avoiding me since Christmas, and I don't know why."

Victoire snorted, and I hit her lightly on the arm.

"How could she not know that Remus was avoiding her because of the kiss?" asked Victoire. "It's pretty obvious."

"People in love are often oblivious," I said in a deep voice. She looked at me funny. "What?" She shook her head and looked back at Mum and Sirius.

"How can you not know why?" asked Sirius, basically asking the same question as Victoire had. Mum still looked confused. He rolled his eyes skyward. "It's because of the kiss! He's embarrassed!"

"Why would he be embarrassed?" she asked. "We had to anyway, there was mistletoe."

"Ugh," Sirius groaned, pouring firewhiskey into his tea. Victoire smacked her palm against her forehead. "He's embarrassed because he doesn't want you to know that he fancies you."

"He fancies me?" Mum looked pleasantly shocked. "How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell me." Sirius snorted. "He'd never tell me anything like that. But I know that he fancies you. And haven't I told you that he fancies you?"

"I didn't believe you then," Mum said sheepishly. "Not even Molly."

"But you said that you were going to get him a Christmas present!"

"Yes, but when I was getting something, I realized that how would Molly know? Remus is very good at hiding his feelings, so really, he could've fancied anyone in the Order, so I decided that he didn't fancy me, and that everyone just thought that," said Mum.

"I'm offended by that," said Sirius. "Why would I ever lie to my dear cousin?"

"A bunch of reasons." Mum rolled her eyes. "But now I know that it really is true. Remus does fancy me, and I'm going to tell him!"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Um, bad idea."

"Why?" asked Mum curiously, but then her eyes narrowed. "Were you lying about him fancying me?"

"No, but you should probably wait a bit more, and also, Remus just came back," said Sirius. Mum scrambled up from her seat, making it fall over. She put it back up before rushing towards the kitchen door. "I thought you wanted to talk to him!"

"No no, I'll figure out what I'm going to say first so I don't look completely daft in front of him," said Mum. "Bye!" She Disapparated quickly with a crack. Sirius went upstairs almost immediately after with his teacup.

"So, now what?" asked Victoire, sitting down where Mum had just been.

"Um, I know!" I leaned against the counter. "I'll entertain the audience, or technically, just you, with my metamorphmagus powers!" I morphed into her dad, Bill, and her mum Fleur, then into Lily Luna and James Sirius. Next, I morphed into Louis and Dominique, and then Albus Severus. I morphed into Harry, and I was about to morph into Ginny when I heard a gasp. Victoire.

I looked over to where she was staring with her mouth wide open and gulped when I saw that Albus Dumbledore was staring at us in wonder. But I stared back in wonder too. _How can he see us? _

**Please don't hate me! I had to put this cliffhanger! So, please please please review! **


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello! It's Danica Napier, and yes, I know that you've all been expecting a new chapter for months now, and I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated. However, in the time that I haven't written this story, I feel like I've matured as a writer, and an example of this would be in my latest stories, like _Poppy_ and _The Girl with the Starry Eyes_. Anyway, the purpose of this author's note is to tell you that I'll be editing this story to bring it up to its full potential, so the chapters will be longer, and hopefully, it'll altogether be a better story than before. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and I promise that I'll post the edited first chapter within a couple days (not tonight because I'm sick). Thank you, and please review to tell me your thoughts!

P.S. Should I change this to a Teddy/LilyLuna story? Recently, I've found myself liking Teddy/Lily more than Teddy/Victoire. If you do want me to change this to a Teddy/Lily story, the plot will change slightly, and I might add a little Vicnev (the pairing belongs to Mew and Mor, and it's short for Neville/Victoire), or Victoire/OC. Please tell me what you think! And once again, please review!


End file.
